


Static-y music and Italian red wine

by Sheeps



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Prom, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, also venus, neptune and jupiter go to prom together, unconventional prom, venus goes to prom, we know the devil - Freeform, we know the devil - visual novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of</p><p>"my best friend just called me to ask what color he should wear to prom and I was like “um?? idk??” and he was goes “well we have to match, so like what color is ur dress??” but he never asked me to go so I was kinda confused so I told him “hey, yeah since when are we going to prom?” and the line goes silent for a bit and he very quietly whispers “shit. I forgot to ask u” " by vangohing on tumblr</p><p>aka an unconventional prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static-y music and Italian red wine

It’s a Saturday morning when Neptune calls.    
  


“What colour is the dress you’re wearing to prom?”

 

“Um...I haven’t decided yet. I’m not even sure if I’m going to wear a dress, mom wants me to--but I rather not. You know me...The untouchable tomboy...” Jupiter lets out an awkward laugh.

 

“Fine. Then what colour is your suit going to be? Or the colour of your tie or whatever?”

 

“I don’t know...Why do you even want to know all this?”

 

“We’re going together aren't we? We have to match.” Neptune snaps like Jupiter should have known the answer. 

 

“We’re...Going...To prom together?” Jupiter says slowly, her mind still trying to wrap around what Neptune had just said.    
They were going together? Since when?    
Neptune must have just decided for the both of them. That was the kind of thing she did. She’d make plans then only tell people the last minute.    
Jupiter doesn't know why.    
Maybe Neptune’s afraid that if she gives people time they’ll end up cancelling on her or maybe she just doesn't care about other people and expects them to drop whatever they’re doing whenever she calls.

 

There’s a pause on the line and Jupiter swears that she just heard a string of swear words being muttered on the other end of the line. 

 

“Shit. I forgot to ask you.”

 

For a moment Jupiter wonders if she heard wrong. Forgot to ask her? Neptune had been planning to ask her to prom...For a second Jupiter images what it would be like to have Neptune ask her to prom, in a big way, like you see in all the teen movies.

 

Jupiter guesses that she was taking too long to reply because the next thing she knows Neptune is talking again.

 

“Anyway. Go to prom with me.” Neptune says, it doesn't sound like a question. “You can wear a dress or a suit or fucking jean shorts, I don’t really care. I look good in any colour so it doesn't really matter to me but I had my eye on a purple dress so maybe wear purple so we match. Got it?”

 

“Okay...Purple...Sound good.” Jupiter replies and Neptune hangs up.    
  


Jupiter spends the next few hours just laying in her bed wondering what prom will be like. Will they take a limousine? No...Probably not. That’s too  cliché…

 

* * *

 

In the end they take Neptune’s car and only stay for three songs before they ditch and end up in the woods behind the school.   
  


Neptunes long purple dress is now tattered and slightly covered with mud because of the walk but Jupiter’s suit and purple tie looks the same.   
Venus is with them too.    
She was too afraid to wear a dress to prom but as soon as they got deep enough into the woods away from prying eyes she had changed into the dress she had once bought herself but never worn.

 

They stand by a fire, static-y music playing from Neptune’s phone as loud as she could get it which isn’t all that loud but it’s good enough for the three of them. They don’t care. 

 

* * *

 

  
“Umm...So what now?” Venus asks, looking down at the ends of her dress.

 

“Now.” Neptune pauses for emphasis. “The real party starts” Neptune says, pull out of bottle of red wine from her bag. “It’s a bottle of Italian red that I got just for my dear darling princess.” She looks at Jupiter. “I still don’t have any martini glasses or tiny umbrellas but it’s better than what we drank at camp.”

 

Both Venus and Jupiter's eyes are wide, like they can’t believe what Neptune is holding in her hands.

 

“I can’t believe the two of you. After all this you’re still shocked when I pull out a bottle of wine? I thought you knew me enough by now to expect this.” Neptune has a fake hurt look on her face but it doesn't stay long because suddenly Neptune pulls out the cork with her teeth and tags a swig before handing it to Jupiter who takes a swing and hands off to Venus. 

 

They go in a circle like that until half the bottle is gone and they’re all so busy dancing to the music they forget to keep passing the bottle around so now it just lays in the dirt.    
  


Not that it would matter that much.    
They’re all drunk now and as Neptune taught Jupiter at summer scouts, the real reason to drink is not to enjoy but to just get as drunk off your ass as you can.

  
This may not be like the prom Jupiter see’s in movies but Jupiter can’t imagine any other prom then this; then dancing in the middle of the woods with her girlfriend and her best friend, all three of them drunk of their asses and a small fire burning between them.


End file.
